Harmony in the Deathly Hallows
by LookitsHarmony
Summary: What if during the dance scene in the movie Harry & Hermione HAD kissed and admitted their love for one another? How would the movie have played out since then? I wrote out my own vision and decided to share it here. T for mild language & AS.
1. It Starts with a Dance

**Harmony in the Deathly Hallows**

_**By: Katheryn Walker**_

**(Hello to all out there who are about to read this! First off I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this, and urge you to critique me to the best of your abilities. I strive to get better at writing every single day. Next I'd like to tell you this is a fic based off The Deathly Hallows: Part 1, the ****MOVIE****! The book didn't have the dance scene in it, and I wanted to rewrite the movie so that it became HHr rather than RHr from that scene and onward. I'm keeping some scenes from the movie because I liked them so much I didn't want to change them, but obviously I had to change others so that Harry & Hermione could come together. I notice this is getting long so I'll go ahead and end this now. Any questions just PM me. Hope you enjoy!) – LookitsHarmony**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione sat on the stairs, hugging her legs to her chest and staring at Ron's empty bed. Why had he just left like that? She and Harry needed him, he was their best friend! She knew the locket probably had a lot to do with it, but then she also knew that Ron's jealousy of Harry had always been a factor as well.

She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up. Harry was standing over her, his hand outstretched. She accepted it, wondering what he was doing. He helped her stand then reached around her neck, removing that dreadful locket and the weight it held on ones heart when they wore it. He tossed it on Ron's bed and turned back to her, a sad sort of look on his face.

As he led her out to a clearer spot of the tent she wondered just what he was up to. And then, they started to dance. It started out slow and gradually became more vigorous. With every step Hermione's worries seemed to melt away. Just dancing here with her friend, for once in quite some time everything just felt alright. Then thing started slowing down again, they were practically hugging, leaning on one another. The pain in Hermione's heart had vanished for the time being, and feeling of pure joy had replaced them.

She laid her chin on his shoulder as he leaned into her own, and everything felt like bliss. And then they slowly pulled apart and gazed at one another. Hermione realized she'd never felt like this before. So happy, so peaceful. She leaned forward, so did he. Their lips met and everything changed.

The troubles of the world were miles away from Hermione now. All she could think about was Harry, his strong arms wrapping around her, his lips caressing her own. This was what love truly felt like, she thought. Not the pain Ron almost constantly put her through, not the tears she often found herself in when she tried to get him to understand her feelings. It was the times Harry had been there to clean up Ron's mess; those had been times of true love. Oh why hadn't she seen it before now?

When Ron kissed Lavender and Hermione felt her heart break. Had she not made her feelings for him clear by then? Was he really that thick? But then Harry had been there, to offer her a shoulder to cry on and reassurance. He'd always be there; she'd never be alone with her broken heart. They separated once more and gazed at each other. The look in those beautiful blue of his assured her, he loved her with a passion Ron could never understand or hope for.

"Hermione?" As he spoke it dawned on her what they'd just done and the weight of the world crashed back down on her in an icy cold wave. They couldn't do this, no. Her heart belonged to Ron! And Harry, he was supposed to be with Ginny. No, they couldn't be doing this. She pulled away, confused and distressed.

He wasn't coming after her, he just stood there watching and waiting. She almost wanted to hit him; this was further proof that he cared more about her feelings than his own desires. She walked away slowly, and he didn't follow. Clearly he knew they'd gone too far, but she wondered if he understood just how she was feeling at that moment.

**Harry POV**

She was just standing there with her back to him; he wondered what she was thinking. He realized that she must be feeling conflicted about Ron and knew he needed to back off. So he returned to his seat, avoiding eye contact. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but she'd leaned forward like she'd wanted it. Except maybe she hadn't, maybe he'd forced her.

He couldn't bring himself to believe that she'd felt nothing from that kiss though, he knew that wasn't true. Even so now wasn't the time to say it; that was for sure. She left the tent as quietly as she entered it later on that night. She'd been out there for at least three hours. Harry was lying on his bed, his back to the bed that was hers. He heard her get into bed but couldn't bring himself to say anything. He hoped this hadn't ruined everything, he really did.

When Harry awoke the next morning Hermione wasn't there. Panic washed over him, she hadn't left too? He opened the tent flap and saw her sitting nearby, her head buried in a book. He couldn't help but feel immense relief at the sight of her, but backed slowly into the tent before he caught her eye. He was unsure of how she was feeling since the events of the night before and had no desire to find out at the moment.

He grabbed a little water and drank gratefully, his mind replaying the events of the night before wildly. She hadn't indicated she didn't want him to kiss her, quite the contrary actually. But he knew she was worried. Her heart had been with Ron for so long, and she knew Harry liked Ginny.

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard her cry out his name. He stood with such force that he actually hit his leg on the table and bruised it. He ignored the pain though and rushed outside the tent.

No. Hermione was running back from where she'd been sitting, a Snatcher standing not too far away. He was smiling sickly, causing Harry's stomach to turn. It was strange to Harry that there was just one Snatcher here but he quickly decided that it didn't matter. A Snatcher was a Snatcher, and he and Hermione were in grave danger.

The man broke into a swift run and Harry met Hermione as she got closer, both of them dashing away as fast as they could. He could hear the man laughing crazily but refused to see how close he was. Hermione was falling behind much to Harry's dismay and he slowed to try and keep up with her. "Don't!" she cried, shoving him forward slightly. "I'll be okay! Just run as fast as you can Harry!"

But he refused. Deliberately keeping his pace matched with hers they didn't get far. The man threw something heavy at them, chains Harry realized as they struck his legs with an immense power. He fell to the ground and Hermione skidded to a stop. "Go!" he said, trying to wrench free.

But she was just as stubborn as he was. She ran back and began tugging on the chains, freeing him quite easily. They stood together but by now the Snatcher had caught up. He grabbed Hermione by her collar and yanked her back. "You're definitely a Mudblood." He sneered. "I can smell it all over ya."

She struggled and Harry yanked his wand from his pocket, but the man had a blade to her throat just as quickly. "Drop it kid. If ya don't the consequences will be dire."

Harry didn't hesitate. He knelt as if to drop it on the ground, but saw his chance and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

As the knife flew from the man's hand Hermione stumbled forward and Harry grabbed her, forcing her behind him. As he returned his attention to the man he saw with horror that he'd retrieved the knife and watched almost in slow motion as he cast it forward. The blade sank into Harry's leg, but he ignored it. Instead he focused his wand on the man again and whispered, "Petrificus totalus."

Energy blasted from his wand straight into the man, knocking him to the ground. Harry sighed, relieved that they were finally out of danger. At least for the moment. Hermione stepped forward and pointed her wand at him, saying "Obliviate." Once the man's memories were wiped she and Harry hurried back to the tent. They grabbed Hermione's bag and Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as she held it out to him.

They disapparated to a clearing in a forest. All was quiet and seemingly deserted. Only then did Harry notice his injured leg. He sat down, trying to keep from crying out. The pain was definitely immense. Hermione was walking around, casting protection charms around their new camp site.

He grabbed the hilt of the small dagger and wrenched it from his leg, grinding his teeth as he did so. He tossed the bloody knife aside and peeled his pant leg up slowly. He winced as he saw the damage. The blade had gone in deep alright, and blood was gushing in a steady torrent from the wound. Hermione finally joined him, kneeling beside him. "Oh Harry." She mumbled.

He looked up and flashed a small grin. "Doesn't hurt so bad." He lied. "Got any of that Dittany left?"

Hermione looked almost heartbroken as she shook her head. "I used it all on Ron when he got splinched." She said quietly.

He shrugged, trying not to make her feel bad. "I guess we'll just have to wrap it and let it heal on its own then."

She nodded and pulled a cloth from her seemingly infinite bag. She tied it around the wound tightly and he pulled his bloody pant leg back down over it. He stood with her support and tested his weight. "You okay?"

He grinned again. "I'll live." She set the tent up with his slight help and they entered it. He was thankful to able to lie down on a soft bed and rest his leg. Hermione was sitting on her own cot placed nearby, looking absolutely miserable. Harry sat up and frowned. "It'll be alright Hermione. You disapparated us somewhere safe, I'm sure of it."

He could tell by the way she smiled weakly that their current situation wasn't what she was worrying about. "Hermione." He said quietly. She looked up and he met her eyes. The pain inside them was unbearable for him to witness and he found the strength to say, "You can pretend like last night, like it never happened if you want. I know you love Ron and I understand that you don't want to betray him."

She appeared almost shocked by her words, and he expected to see relief wash over her. But it didn't. Much to his surprise, she laughed. It was a bitter sort of laugh though, and it only further confused him. "I don't want to pretend it didn't happen Harry. The problem I'm having is how I'm going to explain to Ron."

It took a moment for him to register what she'd just said, but when it finally hit him he couldn't help but for overjoyed. "You mean, you want to be with me?"

She smiled a genuinely delighted smile at him. "Yes."

He heart leapt and he smiled widely. "That's the best news I've heard in a while."

She blushed slightly and returned his smile. "Trust me; this is the best I've felt in a while."


	2. The Flames of Fury

**DISCLAIMER! I left this out of the last chapter so I just wanted to add it here: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely, amazing and absolutely brilliant J.K. Rowling and also to Warner Bros. I own none of these characters, only the wishful thinking that led to the idea for this story. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione POV**

The next few weeks were quite relaxing compared to the previous weeks in Hermione's opinion. She and Harry spent their time cuddling together, discussing how best to break it to Ron when they saw him again. Whenever that would be.

And then one day they heard footsteps outside the camp. Hermione stepped outside and was taken aback to see Ron standing there, holding the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "How did you get that?" she asked him. He unexpectedly cracked a smile and she frowned. "What?"

"I don't see you for what, three weeks and that's the first thing you ask me?"

She didn't answer and only turned as she heard Harry shuffling out of the tent. At the sight of Harry's leg Ron's eyes widened. "Bloody hell mate, what happened?"

Harry grinned. "Long story."

Hermione walked back into the tent, her heart pounding. It was now or never, she'd have to tell Ron before he tried to reconcile for what he'd done. She turned and waited until he and Harry were settled before saying, "Ron, we should talk."

He shifted and nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to say-."

"Don't talk, just listen." Hermione cut him off. He looked a little surprised, but did as she said. "When you left, it literally tore my heart out." Hermione began, trying not to cry. "And I was lost."

"But I'm back now!" Ron said, standing.

"It doesn't matter!" Even she was surprised by the ferocity of her voice, but her anger had boiled over. "You left me behind! You left when we needed you, and you didn't care! Sure, maybe you came back now, but as I said it doesn't matter! You still left!"

He looked distraught and tried to step towards her but she backed away. "Hermione, the locket-."

"That's no excuse! Harry was wearing it for a long time, he got really mean, but then he took it off and came to his senses straight away! It wasn't the locket that made you leave Ron; it was your own damn paranoia!"

"And was it unjustified paranoia Hermione? You can't tell me there's nothing going on!"

She hesitated and could tell by the look on his face he truthfully hadn't expected that. "Listen Ron, things happened in your absence. And I honestly could've said there was nothing a few weeks ago, but now…"

By now Ron had turned his attention to Harry, fury plain on his face. "You betrayed me!" he yelled at Harry, who remained silent.

"You betrayed us first Ron!" Hermione said, stepping closer to Harry protectively. "Don't you dare blame him!"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"You left us alone when you really thought something was going on. Did you think that'd make things better for you and Hermione?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

He didn't answer and Hermione felt a small pang of guilt. This wasn't completely his fault but he couldn't change what he'd done to them, his best friends. "Ron, nothing you say can change this."

Swiftly Ron had his wand out and ready. "Maybe not, but I can sure do something about it!" He pointed his wand at Harry and cried, "Incendio!"

Hermione acted quickly. She grabbed Harry's arm and wrenched him out of the way just in time. Then she seized her bag hastily from the table nearby and before Ron could try again grasped Harry's hand and disapparated.

**Harry POV**

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. Hermione looked as shocked as he felt, tears shining in her eyes. "He tried to kill you! I can't believe it!"

Harry didn't respond. He only sat down and tried to stop his reeling mind. Hermione sat beside him and grabbed his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. He was grateful for her presence and leaned his head on hers. "So where are we?"

"The Forest of Dean. I came here once before with my mum and dad. It's just how I remember it. The trees, the river over there, everything. Almost like nothing's changed. That's not true of course. Everything's changed, hasn't it?"

He shifted slightly, frowning. "Yeah, it sure has."

She was quiet for a few more minutes before lifting her head to gaze at the river. "Bet if I brought my parents back here now they wouldn't recognize any of it. Not the trees, nor the river. Not even me."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. She was warm against him and he sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione." He whispered.

She snuggled closer to him and sighed as well. "Maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old." _**(Yep I kept this line. It's one of my all-time favorites and I couldn't bring myself to leave it out.)**_

He laughed a little. "I wish we could."

"Me too." She said in an almost inaudible whisper. They stayed that way for a while before finally deciding to set up camp. Hermione had luckily brought multiple tents in that insanely stocked bag of hers and things were set up within the hour.

"This proves that we can't trust him Hermione. It looks like we're in this alone." Harry said after a while, his brain having been whirling with thoughts about Ron the entire time.

Hermione nodded solemnly. "But we have each other Harry, and that's all that matters. I'll always be here with you."

He beamed at her. "I know that for sure Hermione. You've never, ever left my side before. Why start now?"

She smiled as well and nodded again. "That's right."

He hobbled over to the table and abruptly slammed his hand down. "The sword!" he said, only then realizing he'd just frightened Hermione. "Sorry." He promptly added.

But she had recovered already and was walking towards him. "You're right! We left it with him! And the locket too!"

"Damn!" he swore, sinking down onto the bench next to the table. "I can't believe it."

She sat across from him. "There's nothing we can do about it now." He silently agreed. But he still couldn't believe they hadn't thought to get the sword beforehand. But then again Ron had just tried to kill him; they were both a little too shaken and bewildered at that moment to think of anything other than escaping.

"He'll show back up eventually. We'll figure it out then I suppose." She nodded and he smiled longingly at her. "You okay?"

She smiled back quite fondly and stood, sitting beside him and kissing him. "Never better."

He glanced out at the dark night. "We should probably get to bed."

She agreed and stood, going to a blocked part of the tent to change. He changed as well and crawled into bed, ignoring the probing pain in his leg as he watched Hermione get into her cot, which was right beside his own. "Night Hermione." He said quietly.

She turned to face him, her eyes sparkling. "Night Harry."

**(This chapter isn't intended to Ron bash! I love Ron; I just don't think he and Hermione ever belonged together. So don't misread into what happened; I made it happen like that so Hermione & Harry had a reason to disapparate to the Forest of Dean. Anyway please review and thanks again for reading! Chapter three should be up within the next few days so keep an eye out! Also I'd like to know, are these chapters too short? If you think so let me know in the reviews and I'll try to make the next few chapters lengthy. Thanks.) - LookitsHarmony**


	3. Snatched

**DISCLAIMER! Harry Potter belongs to the lovely, amazing and absolutely brilliant J.K. Rowling and also to Warner Bros. I own none of these characters, only the wishful thinking that led to the idea for this story. Thanks.**

**(So, this chapter is probably just as short as the previous ones lol. I tried my best to lengthen it, but I wanted to leave a lot of stuff for the next chapter, so it'll probably be the longest one. I hope to be posting that within the next week, it's going to be a hard chapter to write. Until then, enjoy this one! I live for the reviews, so leave me whatever comments you feel like making!)**

**Chapter 3**

**Ron POV**

Ron was wandering through the woods now, his eyes red and his face streaked with tears. He was literally running blind. Had he lost his damn mind? His own best friend; and he'd tried to kill him! Sure the pain had been immense, and he thought he'd made it clear to his friend how he felt about Hermione, but he couldn't even begin to know what had happened between his two friends in his absence.

He collapsed, trying to hold back another stream of sobs when abruptly he heard a twig snap. "Got something over here." A coarse voice said from nearby.

Ron was on his feet in seconds, his wand at the ready. He scanned the darkness with blurred eyes, trying to focus. But before he could turn at the sound of footsteps something hit him in the back and he was blasted off his feet. The last thing that crossed his mind was, _Gotta tell Harry…Hermione…sorry…_

**Harry POV**

Things had been a little tense since Ron's surprise attack on Harry. Harry and Hermione both were on edge, cautious that Ron might return again with a vengeance. But days passed without event, and he and Hermione began to wonder if they'd ever see Ron again. Hermione seemed torn between anger at Ron and worry about him.

Harry comforted her best he could, but he knew the best cure would be for them to see their friend again. Harry stepped out of the tent and spotted Hermione sitting beside the river. He promptly joined her, not saying anything but rather linking his arm with hers. She leaned against him, and for a while they both just sat and watched the beautiful, clear blue water of the river rush past them.

Eventually she took a ragged breath and said, "We should probably move on to a new spot."

Harry nodded. They had definitely been here too long, and the danger of Snatchers was too huge to ignore. Every day Harry felt as though they were being closed in on. He wondered how much longer they could run. "We could help with that."

They both shot up to their feet, wands out. A group of Snatchers stood nearby, looking rather triumphant. Without warning Hermione shoved Harry into the river and jumped in too. They struggled to stay above the rushing water as the Snatchers watched them get washed away in dismay. Finally Harry grasped a rock and felt Hermione grab his hand. Working together they crawled, soaking wet onto the shore, gasping for air.

"Nice going Hermione." He said, grinning up at her as she stood.

She grinned too and gave a modest shrug. "Thanks. Now come on!" she said, helping him up. They dashed into the woods, their clothes slowing them down significantly. Even so, Harry wasn't about to consider stripping right now. All he could think about was getting away. They could hear the Snatchers gaining close by.

Hermione suddenly skidded to a stop and turned. "Sorry Harry."

"For what?"

Before he had a chance to react she'd removed her wand and blasted him in the face, knocking him off his feet. He reached up and felt his face swelling and quickly realized why she'd done it. The Snatchers had caught up, and there was no getting away this time. "Sneaky little girl ain't ya?" A dark haired foul smelling man sneered, grabbing Hermione by her hair.

"Oi, what 'appened to 'is face?" the one yanking Harry up asked.

"Bet the girly here knows, huh?" the dark haired man said, laughing as Hermione turned away from him. "Don't matter. We'll find out who they both are. Let's go."

Harry recognized the building they were approaching as Malfoy Manor and felt his heart sink. Even with his face like this, Draco would no doubt recognize him and rat him out. As they walked up to the gate Harry saw Bellatrix standing there with a stomach turning smile. "And who do we have here?" she asked giddily.

"Dunno for sure. But they sure as hell ain't no Muggles." The dark haired man said, slamming both Harry and Hermione up against the bars.

She eyed Harry curiously, ignoring Hermione completely. "Hmm, wonder who you could be." She said quietly, almost as if she knew. Then the gate opened and they were forced inside.

Harry's mind was going a mile a minute, but he was most worried about Hermione. She was wanted too, and he knew it. They couldn't discover who she was; the consequences were unimaginable to Harry. Even if he died, he would never let Hermione or Ron go with him. _Never_.

"Lookie who we've got here!" Bellatrix laughed, throwing them both on the ground.

Harry avoided the gaze of the Death Eaters surrounding them; the fear that one of them might recognize his undeniably distinct eyes overwhelming him. "Tell me Draco, is this who Bellatrix believes it to be?" Lucius Malfoy's cold voice rang out.

Draco knelt in front of Harry. Their eyes locked and Harry saw something inside Draco he'd never seen before. Draco frowned and said, "I can't be sure."

"Look hard son! Surely you of all people would know."

Harry could tell Lucius was desperate for redemption, and knew that he would be receiving none tonight. "I don't know." Draco said finally.

"Come on now Draco!" his father spat, wrenching him to his feet.

"I tell you I can't be sure! His face is all twisted like that; it's hard to see past it all!"

Bellatrix then turned her attention to Hermione. "Oh yes, and how did his face get that way, hmm? Perhaps help from a good friend? A friend good enough to risk herself just to save him?"

Hermione faced Bellatrix bravely, but Harry could tell she was terrified. "Lock him up! I know how to get the answers myself." Bellatrix said, smiling at Hermione.

"No! Don't!" Harry cried as they dragged him away. The last thing he saw was Hermione watching him, a fear so intense plastered on her face that he felt tears stream from his eyes. What was he going to do?

**(Is it obvious yet what scene is coming next? It's going to be intense, and very difficult to write. I cry every time I see it in the movie. I don't want to specify in case someone actually doesn't know what scene I'm talking about. But if you do, then you know. It'll be a great chance to replace the bit of R/Hr that they had in the movie with an HHr moment at least. Thanks for reading!) - LookitsHarmony**


	4. Tortured by Bellatrix

**(Hey! Sorry it took me so long to get his chapter up; I was being sort of anal on how I was writing it and I've been spending way too much time on Tumblr and not enough time writing lol. Anyway hope you enjoy it, and I'd love some feedback, either positive or negative is fine. Really, if there's something you don't like, let me know! If there's something you really liked, also let me know that too! I'm desperate for the feedback.)**

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione was on the ground now, trying to hold back tears. "Oh who could he be, hmm?" Bellatrix asked in that sing-song voice she liked to use. "Certainly not, Harry Potter?"

"No!" Hermione cried.

""If he's not Harry Potter than who is he?" Bellatrix asked quietly. Hermione only shook her head. "Who is he mudblood? Who is he?" Her voice was crazed now, and only increased the terror Hermione was feeling in her heart. But then her eyes widened as she realized, Bellatrix knew who she was.

She must've read Hermione's expression because she smiled and laughed, jumping to her feet. "Oh yes I know who you are! Your face is all over the towns, plastered on any bare wall available. '_Hermione Granger, mudblood friend of Harry Potter, danger to all!'_ You don't seem very dangerous to me." she sneered, skipping in a circle around Hermione who was just lying on the ground, feeling sick with fear.

She forced herself to leave the present time, trying to find her happy place. She swiftly pictured Harry's smile as they danced together, those beautiful blue eyes gazing into her own brown ones, the feeling of those soft lips as they met hers in one beautiful kiss that sparked more emotion in her than any moment she'd had with Ron before.

But the images fell away from her as an abrupt piercing pain erupted in her arm and she felt a blood-curdling scream involuntarily escape her lips. The pain was shooting through her like lightning, a lightning bolt, Harry's scar. And her thoughts went back to him. She needn't worry, Harry would rescue her. Somehow he'd help her; he had to, because she wasn't sure if she had the strength left to help herself.

**Harry POV**

Harry scowled as Wormtail shoved him into a dark cell underneath the living area floor. "Leave her alone!" Harry cried, slamming against the bars as the man closed the cell door and disappeared up the stairs.

"Harry?" a familiar voice suddenly asked from behind him.

He turned and saw a dark figure standing in the darkness. A sudden flash of light revealed everything. He was in a concrete cell with multiple pillars holding it up, and standing before him was Ron. He'd just used his Deluminator to light a lamp on the nearby table. "Ron?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Harry replied coldly. Suddenly a scream erupted from above them, sending shock waves of terror through him. "Hermione!" he cried. "We have to help her!" he roared at Ron, his anger at his friend temporarily forgotten.

Ron frowned. "The place is enchanted mate. Even if we wanted to get out…"

"I have an idea." A dreamy voice said from behind Ron.

Harry cocked his head and Ron grinned. "Oh yeah, Luna and Mr. Ollivander are here too. I think we should save the details for another time though."

"Yeah." Harry agreed quietly. "So what's your plan Luna?"

**Hermione POV**

"I've already told you, he isn't Harry." Hermione said quietly, her voice cracking in the middle of the proclamation. Her arm felt as though it was on fire, and she sensed that Bellatrix had carved something into it with that accursed blade. She was loath to look and see what it might say, although she had an inkling as to what it might be.

"He isn't Harry Potter hmm? If he really weren't I don't think you'd be so determined not to reveal his identity." When Hermione said nothing Bellatrix waved a hand and turned to a nearby death eater. "This one is no longer of use to me. I think it's time to finally end her miserable life."

Hermione could feel the rage beginning to boil inside. Miserable life? How dare she? Bellatrix couldn't even begin to fathom the wonderful life Hermione had lived so far. A girl who was lucky enough to have loving, supportive parents and the two best friends in the world. Yes, she believed she'd had quite a wonderful life so far. And she'd be damned if she was going to let this pitiful excuse for a witch end it now!

She fought, trying to stand. She'd gotten to her knees when she spotted movement from the far side of the room, past Bellatrix who now was raising her wand and focusing it directly on Hermione. It was Harry! And Ron, Luna and Mr. Ollivander? What were they doing here? But she barely had time to concentrate on that question as Harry raised a wand Hermione recognized as Wormtail's and cried, "Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix's confused look would've been quite amusing at any other time to Hermione as the woman's wand flew from her hand unexpectedly, but the girl felt weak and realized that she was falling over. Within seconds Harry had transferred the wand to Ron's possession and was at her side. She leaned heavily against his strong and warm body, ever thankful for his presence. "I knew you'd come through. You always do." She whispered to him.

He beamed down at her with that sheepish grin he always held. Oh Harry, even when you literally had just saved her life you were still incredibly modest about it. He lifted her and she spotted Luna and Mr. Ollivander making their way towards the two cautiously. Luna knelt beside Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder while Mr. Ollivander grabbed Luna's arm. "Hey Hermione. We heard you screaming. Are you alright?" Luna asked in that wistful voice of hers.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Yes, I'm alright now." She said, glancing at Harry who continued to smile at her.

Ron snatched up their wands from the ground while Draco watched with an almost ill expression on his face. Ron grabbed Hermione's outstretched hand and with a loud pop they disapparated, leaving behind a cold and cruel place Hermione hoped she'd never have to see again.

**(No matter how much I always think these chapters will end up longer they never do. Lol, hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will be up soon and it is the final chapter, so keep an eye out if you'd like. Thanks.) - LookitsHarmony**


	5. Until the Very End

(**Hey again readers! This is the final installment of this story, hope you enjoy it! Before you read though, I'd just like to clear a few things up. Some people have mentioned me referring to Harry having blue eyes. I know his eyes are green in the books, but I was basing this story entirely off the movie even down to their looks. I was also bothered by the fact that Harry had blue eyes in the movies, but Daniel Radcliffe was allergic to the green contacts he was supposed to wear and so his eyes were just left blue. I just wanted to explain that, though perhaps I should've said something at the beginning. Sorry. :D** **Also, I've got a couple of other ideas in mind for future stories and thought I'd mention some of them, so if you're interested just read the italic writing at the end of this chapter. Thanks! You guys rock!)**

**Chapter 5**

**Harry POV**

Once they hit the sand at the base of Shell Cottage Harry practically collapsed from the relief. Finally they were safe, at least for the moment. Hermione was still cuddled against his chest and he gazed down at her fondly. He was forever thankful that she'd made it out of the ordeal with her life, as well as his beloved friends Ron & Luna. And of course Mr. Ollivander as well, a man he very much respected.

Ron stood and though he stumbled a bit managed to walk over to them. He knelt, a look of relief on his tired face as well. "You alright Hermione? She do any damage to you?"

Hermione seemed hesitant to answer and Harry found himself looking at his best friend. Ron's own eyes said the same thing Harry was wondering; what had happened in their absence? "I'm fine now." Hermione said; her voice unsteady. She pulled out of Harry's embrace and sat crossed legged. "Really if it's okay with you two, I'd rather not talk about it."

Both boys nodded simultaneously, obviously concerned about hurting her further by making her relive whatever hell she'd gone through in that room. "Actually if you wouldn't mind my asking, how did you all manage to escape?"

Ron grinned broadly. "Luna's idea it was. Brilliant too might I add."

Luna smiled at Ron and Harry a bit before motioning for Harry to explain. He accepted without complaint. "You see she reckoned we could get Pettigrew's attention quite easily, and she was right. So we hid in the darkness and when the idiot opened the cell door Ron hit him over the head with a lamp that'd been sitting on a table down there. After that it was as simple as getting his wand and rescuing you."

"Right thick bloke he was. Didn't even think to look right beside him when he opened the door." Ron added, looking as though he was close to bursting out laughing.

Harry's fury at his friend was completely forgotten by now. He couldn't stand to stay mad at Ron, not after how long they'd been friends. It seemed to him that Hermione must've felt the same, because she flashed Ron a warm smile. "Couldn't have done it without you mate." Harry said, slapping Ron's shoulder.

Ron grinned, but it faded suddenly. "Hey, I'm sorry to both of you for what I did earlier at the camp. I wasn't in my right mind ya know? Still it was a downright rotten thing for me to do and-."

"Forgotten and forgiven." Harry said, cutting him off.

Hermione nodded and Ron's relief only seemed to grow. "Brilliant. Glad to hear it."

Harry returned his attention to Hermione, suddenly noticing blood seeping through her jacket sleeve. "What'd she do to you Hermione?" he asked, a lot harsher than he intended to.

Hermione glanced down and hurriedly crossed her arms against her chest. "I told you Harry, I'd rather not talk about it. Perhaps we should get to the cottage? You two have got some wounds that need looking at." She said, standing.

Harry stood at the same time and grabbed her arm as gently as he could. "I'd let it wait Hermione, but the blood…"

She seemed almost angry at first, but her features softened when she looked at him. He realized he must appear very concerned and used it to his advantage. He reached for the end of her sleeve and lifted it carefully, unsurprised by her lack of resistance. When his eyes beheld what the witch had done to his best friend, his one true love, his heart almost shattered. _Mudblood_; the word made him sick, and now it was carved into her arm.

Ron joined them and went as pale as Harry had ever seen him, rage sparking in those weary eyes. "That bloody bitch! I can't believe she did that to you Hermione!"

Hermione wasn't looking at either of them though; she was staring at her arm. It promptly dawned on Harry that perhaps she'd yet to see what had been carved herself. The look of distress on her face ignited a rage inside Harry as well, but he was quick to stifle it. She needed him to be supportive and level-headed right now. The anger could come later.

She looked up at him and much to his astonishment, she smiled slightly. "I can't say I'm surprised. I honestly suspected that might be what it said."

But Harry wasn't fooled. Maybe she had suspected that, but she'd clearly hoped otherwise. "We'll find a way to get rid of it. I promise." Harry said, believing in the words strongly himself as he said them. She smiled faintly, as if she wasn't sure he could make a promise like that. But he felt no hesitation at all. Even if he spent his entire life trying to find a way, he'd get rid of that scar. He swore it to both himself and to her, albeit silently.

Ron stepped up beside him. "Damn right we will. I'll help him Hermione, I give my word. We'll find a bloody way."

Her smile told Harry that while she was indeed doubtful she seemed to have faith in them both. He smiled back to her all of a sudden, realizing that she'd always had faith in them. That all three of them had always had faith in one another. He knew that if he was going to win this war, it'd be with these two by his side.

**Hermione POV**

She was beaming at the both of them now, and as they returned her smile she knew she'd always have them when she needed them. It was only just now she realized that Luna and Mr. Ollivander had already made their way to the cottage. But she felt no desire to join them. Instead she silently invited her best friends to sit by the water with her and relish this rare moment of cheerfulness they had.

She sat in between them, Ron on her left and Harry on her right. They talked freely and happily for a while, joking and acting like the teens they truly were. Finally when a silence fell over them Hermione turned to Ron and hugged him. "I truly am sorry Ron. I never wanted to hurt you." She whispered to him.

He seemed a little taken aback, but only shrugged and said, "I guess if it's gonna be someone I'd rather it be Harry."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I guess so." She replied quietly.

At the feeling of Harry's hand on her shoulder she turned. He smiled affectionately at her and she smile just as tenderly at him if that were possible. "I know what's coming Hermione, and I promise you that I can't do it without you." He looked up at Ron. "Or you mate, truthfully. You guys are my rock. I'd probably be dead by now if it weren't for you two."

Hermione fell into his embrace and leaned against him, feeling a content happiness. "Whatever happens Harry know that we'll never leave your side." She said softly.

"No matter what happens." Ron said sincerely, slapping Harry on the shoulder.

Hermione felt Harry's chest heave against her as he sighed and his strong arms wrapped around her. "I know it." He told them both. "We're in this together, until the very end."

_**END**_

**(Hope you guys liked it! Personally I feel like this is the best chapter I wrote out of all of them.) - LookitsHarmony**

_And as promised here are a couple of the stories I'm thinking about writing next. Opinions would be much appreciated. Thanks!_

_First story idea takes place after the epilogue, although obviously Harry & Hermione would be married instead of the canon couples. Harry & Hermione have two children, the oldest a girl and the youngest a boy. The boy turns out to be a Squib and the story centers around him. I noticed that there aren't very many stories like this and I've always found the concept of one of their children being a Squib interesting._

_Next story would be a songfic one-shot actually. The song is "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds. (Here's a link to the song on Youtube in case you haven't heard it: _.com/watch?v=D_XwAKrLidw_) I just really feel like this song's lyrics fit Harry and Hermione very well and I think it'd make an interesting one-shot._


End file.
